Off Broadway
by blottedpen23
Summary: Rachel's going in for the kill to finally grab that elusive Tony award she's been dreaming of. But an unexpected casting change of her leading man simply throws her off. Can they still make magic on stage? Or will it all fall flat in their faces?


**Title:** Off-Broadway  
**Characters:** Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Warning:** Adult content and situations are briefly mentioned although nothing graphic or anything. And a few choice swear words are thrown into the mix as well.  
**Spoilers:** It's a future fic that has the Hudsons getting integrated into the Hummel family. That's as far as spoilery as this fic can get.  
**Summary:**

_ Rachel is going in for the kill to finally grab that elusive Tony award she's been dreaming of since she was nine. With the most talented cast and crew she could ever hope for right behind her, it seemed that this will be her year. But an unexpected casting change of her leading man simply throws her off her game and despite their history, they do have the chemistry. Can they still make magic on stage and wow the audience? Or will it all fall flat on their faces?  
_

_Finn sure is thinking positive about it, but he knows there's added pressure when all their Lima friends are practically out to see them both._

**Disclaimer:** Not my sandbox.  
**Author's Note: **Finally took a whack at fluff though it's teetering towards angst at some points, but it all ends well, or as well as it could be when I go and try anything Kurt/Rachel. I should warn you though, I wrote this through a horrible writer's block, so I'm not quite confident with the voices.

* * *

Finn watches in awe. His throat is dry, and he feels like crying as he watches everything unfold before him. And it's not like he hasn't seen it before, but this take is so different from the previous ones and his mouth is agape that Quinn, who had been sitting beside him all throughout the play, had to remind him to pick his jaw off the floor frequently. And he could only imagine how the rest of the audience are taking it. Well, it's not like he should have expected anything else from Rachel…and from Kurt. I mean, they're the two kids that took theater and Broadway so seriously that they'd started crafting acceptance speeches during free period (at least in Rachel's case), and they're pretty good at it too.

Rachel rightfully got a grant into Julliard, and it's only logical that she would end up on a stage. Kurt, on the other hand, studied Fashion Design. It was quite a tale though, when he explained once at a family dinner of how he got jobs working behind the scenes of a few plays here and there, only to end up acting himself, although nothing major like what Rachel's been doing. Not that it disappointed him or anything, but Finn was sure their parents were proud anyway.

It was funny, when Rachel had stormed into their New York apartment late one evening and practically screeched (or as much as she could because if she got any louder, Harry could wake up and be out of bed. And as everyone would know, when you wake up a sleeping toddler, it's never gonna end well) into his face about how in the world he hadn't told her that his brother was in the business as well. And Finn could only retaliate that Kurt had only been doing small shows, and he's only ever been the understudy. And Finn's utterly confused because he had thought that those two had settled their differences and at least had become amicable, but he sighs when he sees Rachel break into a huge grin before hugging him and telling him that one of her co-stars had to drop from the show and that in a surprisingly bold move on the producers' part, they had decided to cast an unknown to play the role and that she'd just found out that this relatively unknown actor was actually her future brother-in-law.

And he'd gotten the same reaction from Kurt that night, albeit it being over the phone. But something in the back of his mind told him that Kurt didn't know the extent of what he was getting himself into.

Finn's seen the play. The heavy subject matter had unnerved him when he first saw it, but Rachel was quick to reassure him that everything's alright and that it really is just a play. That her onstage drunkard of a husband isn't really cheating on her, or that she isn't really cheating him with his onstage best friend, or that their coming together at the sober end of the play isn't really sex.

And it doesn't take an hour for Kurt to realize it too. And Finn could only laugh when he'd picked up the phone in the middle of the night to a disconcerted Kurt who'd began muttering how'd he wanted to back out after he'd read the script and found out that he was to be Rachel's counterpart in the show. Finn reassured his brother that it's only just a play. Though he'd been skeptical at first when Kurt remained silent for a good couple minutes…_It's really really just a play right?_  
_  
Yes, Finn. It's just a play and your fiancée isn't exactly my type_. And this settles well with him.

In the end, Kurt had begrudgingly accepted his fate…after making him promise that he wasn't going to tell anyone about it until everything became official. Finn agreed.

But knowing Rachel, who's as ecstatic as an energizer bunny, she already had the news about the casting circling the press even before they started actual rehearsals and Finn's answering calls from Kurt yet again on how he should control his fiancée. Finn could only mutter an apology, but he sighs in relief when Kurt accepts it after a pretty lengthy rant._ It doesn't matter_, he says. Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, and Tina were already asking him for tickets for their first show.

Finn watches the audience reaction at a particular scene and he's floored by just how many people were tearing up, some holding their hands up to their chests in anticipation. This was the one scene he was truly scared of because if it wasn't played right, everything (how the couple could justify their mutual infidelity, how they are portrayed to be lost lovers that only came together in the end after a particularly violent scene) will crumble; and how it could all lead to a disappointing critic review. He's seen how this went at rehearsals; he'd been there for a couple of days. The first few tries were horrible. Rachel was on the verge of tears, Kurt was kicking chairs around, and the director nearly went bald at his furious hair-pulling. This was the hardest scene no doubt and no one's doing it right.

But watching it now, Finn could only guess what Rachel and Kurt did because tonight, the scene was flawless. He risks a glance a couple of seats up front, spotting the backs of his parents' heads. Finn lets out a chuckle when he practically sees Burt endlessly shifting in his seat. It wasn't exactly the most family-friendly show, and Finn's not quite sure how the older man is taking it, watching his son act like some bastard, sleeping around with women and all. But Finn's glad to see his mom sit there with Burt, being there with him, responding to his queries; and for some reason, Finn can clearly imagine what their conversation would be like.

_"That's not right."_

_"Oh, honey. It's just a play."_

_"I know. But still..."_

_"Burt, we all know Kurt wouldn't do that. He's too much of a good kid."_

_"I know. But still..."_

Finn imagines his mom shaking her head in amusement. He's still looking their way that when Carole actually takes the moment to turn back and catch Finn's eye, the two merely share a small smile, and Finn knows it's all good.

When the curtain closes, there's a moment of silence only gently cut by muted sniffles; a pause that relays the shock in the audience's faces, and it's clear that it struck a chord with everyone that Finn couldn't stop a grin from splitting his face when he hears the subsequent roaring applause that erupts from the audience…and it's only been the first act.

Finn finally takes the opportunity to turn to his side, leaning forward to see his row, and his smile only grows when he sees the entire New Directions, along with the Schuesters, in a similar state he's in, the pride that two of their own was breaking into the lime light showing bright in their faces and that the fact that they get to witness it firsthand only added to their already elated emotions.

* * *

"Rachel, hang on a minute."

Rachel spins around and bumps into a stagehand, only to find herself being enveloped in a hug. She's barely wiped the tears off her face (that scene always took a toll on her every time they did it in dry runs, it's not a surprise that she's taking it harder now) as she dashed backstage for a change in costumes, and the embrace comes as a shock. Especially when it came from Kurt.

"You were great back there." She hears him whisper and she could only give him back a smile. The lengths they went through for this show was starting to pay off. They'd had their disagreements, yes, the whole cast and crew might have seen it as well; but there were other times that you could call as hilarious and awkward…awkwardly hilarious (they banter well enough to be considered as a couple, but it was entertaining when Kurt had to work up the courage to kiss her properly, and not just some mechanical peck on the lips) and she relishes those moments; they've come a long way and Rachel knows that Kurt knows this too.

"We still have the second act." Rachel could feel her assistant tugging her by her elbow as she lets go of Kurt. "It's not over yet."

"I know." Kurt gives her hand a squeeze. "But it'll be a piece of cake now that we got those ridiculous plot lines over. Seriously, that secretary of mine is no match for your Anita. Now…we get to make out!"

And Rachel's laughing as she runs across the hall to her dressing room as she imagines their friends' faces as they do. She had been wary when they'd told her that they'd be casting an unknown to play her husband, she remembers quite well how she first found out about it.

_"Don't worry, Rachel. Max told me he found this amazing guy from Warner's show and he's only an understudy. The amount of talent that boy has and he's just an understudy!" Rachel raised a brow at this, seemingly impressed and maybe a bit intimidated. "And he's their costume designer too!"_

_"Are you guys sure this time?" Rachel asks as she listens in on how George is practically gushing about this gem they've found. "I don't want another 'Ronnie' fiasco here." Ronnie was her co-star's understudy. He had the looks, he had the voice, but Rachel couldn't dismiss the absence of chemistry. Not to mention all the time he'd spent during rehearsals ogling at her breast instead of focusing on his script._

_"Again, don't worry, Rachel. He's incredibly professional and besides…you're not his type." Rachel scoffs at this, thinking it as something rather offensive, but George merely shrugs and settles down with her on the couch. "They should be here any minute."_

_"Don't you think this is all too sudden?" Rachel immediately regrets asking. "D'you want me to ask Ronnie to come back then?"_

_Rachel would have retaliated but when she saw Max and her new cast mate, she stopped even before she could utter a word, her eyes widening in surprise._

_"Rachel Berry, I would like you to meet Kurt Hummel."_

Rachel is pulled from her reverie when her assistant started retouching her make-up.

"Oh, honey. That was amazing back there. If this isn't going to get you that Tony, I don't know what will." Rachel smiles up to her. "And you gave a mean slap too! I bet Kurt's cheek still stings."

Come to think of it, her hand does still kinda feel numb. A giggle makes its way past her lips, because yes, she did slap him a little too hard than necessary. She was caught in the moment, what can she say.

_"This is preposterous!"_

_"Preposterous? Preposterous!" Anita feels herself shaking as she throws an accusatory glare down his way, her hands gripping the hem of her blouse so tight that her knuckles had turned white. "Listen to yourself, Ben! You go on about how you do work, but so late at night!"_

_"And what might have you been doing whilst I was away? Don't you think I don't know what's going on between you and Ted!" Benjamin stands feet away from her with only a table serving as a barrier between the two, shaking his head at the ludicrous accusations his wife is yelling at him when she herself has done the same wrong. "My best friend, Anita. Of all the people you choose to sleep with, you go on and fuck with my Best Man!"_

_He watches as her gaze falters, her eyes brimming with tears. "Ted is a decent man, Ben. It happened only once and never more."_

_"Once is enough."_

_And somehow this sparks the anger within her yet again, her eyes wide and wild in comparison to his cold, sharp ones._

_"How dare you." Anita moves around the table before she spat the phrase to his face. She feels oddly satisfied at his grimace before turning back and walking across the room. "Don't you think I haven't noticed how long 'this' had been going on!"_

_"I've seen the way you look at that secretary of yours. How your hand seem to linger on hers longer than necessary, how your face would be mere inches to her own; and do not get me started on those phone calls in the middle of the night. You think I do not see it, Benjamin!"_

_Rachel thinks she looks delirious and she probably does. She's putting everything behind her words, the anger, the sadness, the hurt because she hates her husband and she hates herself and...and she hates _Kurt_ more now than ever when she looks up and sees him breaking character, turning his face away that she nearly breaks herself. 'You look like a hyena when you yell.' He'd told her one night when they were rehearsing. It was filled with snark yet with a trace of a smirk on his face. And that thought filtered into her mind just now and she's becomes frustrated because she needs this scene to be right. They've only just perfected this scene and she was not about to let Kurt-no, Ben, get the best of her._

_So she grabs whatever she could grab on to and hurtles it across the stage. There's a crashing sound and everything stills. She briefly looks up to see that Kurt wasn't sniggering anymore._

_"You, wench!" And it's said so gravely that it sends chills up her spine, her eyes wide when she realizes that maybe she's pushed too far._

_And as Kurt, or should she say her husband, comes charging forward, glass crunching beneath his feet and before she knew it, her hand began to sting and the sharp crack of a slap still rang throughout the auditorium. Her eyes are fixated on her hands and everything is silent once again. Her gaze falls upon the crew and Rachel could see all their shocked faces._

_It only when she hears a muted whimper does her eyes snap up to Kurt. He's still standing there, trying his best to remain in character, but Rachel could see the tears that were forming in his eyes as the pinkish mark on his cheek steadily grew to a warm red._

_"That. Was. Magnificent!"_

_The booming exclamation made both of them jump back, their attention focused on to their rather chipper director._

_"It was beautiful, intense, engaging," Charles walked the steps up to the stage and made his way towards the two, a grin splitting his face and with an intent that could scare away a meager actor. And was he _crying_?_

_"That was wonderful!" Rachel could feel smile widen when a thunderous applause erupted from the crew and their co-stars. The praise...it felt good._

_"That was what I was telling you all about. Something different that would capture the crowd, draw them in. The audience has to feel..." Rachel felt herself be shaken by the director as he casted a look towards the rest of the cast. "the anger, the passion, the loathing!"_

_"That slap, my dear..." Charles placed a hand to his chest. "I felt it. It was like you've ripped my heart out and squashed it with your bare hands."_

_Rachel, although elated by the praise, wasn't quite keen on the description from the usually strict director. She sighed as he finally released his vice grip on her arm and directed his attention to the crew yet again._

_When the high started to wear off, the first thing that came to her mind was how she needed to apologize to Kurt. The outburst was quite sudden and it would explain the shocked expression he wore when she drew her hand back. But when Rachel turned to where he would be standing, she felt her smile disappear when she saw no one. And it dawned to her that maybe everyone's taking five so she makes her way across the stage and towards the backrooms in search of him._

_It doesn't take a long while to find him in his dressing room. His sitting in front of the mirror with his assistant holding an ice pack to his cheek. When he spots her, he only gives her a small smile and it surprised her because Rachel had expected him to yell at her for slapping him._

_"I'm sorry." Her voice is small and a little shaky as she approaches him._

_"It's okay."_

_"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It wasn't in the script, I know-"_

_"Rachel, I'm fine." Kurt reaches up and takes the bag in his hands before motioning his assistant to leave them. Rachel watched as the young woman left Kurt's side, placing another ice bag on the dresser before she headed out the door. When she heard the telltale click, Rachel launched into her apology._

_"I didn't know what had gotten into me. I didn't do that before. It's just -" She abruptly stops when Kurt holds up a hand._

_"You have nothing to apologize for Rachel. It was actually very in character. Anita's pissed to find out her husband's been sleeping with another woman, it's only human to freak out." Kurt says with a shrug. "Tell me, what would you have done if you found out that Finn was hanging around with somebody else?"_

_"I'd hit him." Rachel stares at Kurt for a moment, having been caught surprised by the question. "I'd hit him hard til he sees stars."_

_"Exactly." Kurt smiles back at Rachel when realization dawns upon her. He freezes though, when she moves to face him, her hand coming up to remove the floppy bag off his cheek, before replacing it with the new bag. Rachel sees his hesitancy. She doesn't blame him though, they're not exactly close despite their impending status as brother/sister-in-laws. But she figured that if they were going to get this show to work, Rachel knows she'll have to make the first move. And the fact that Kurt has allowed her to get into his personal space is a start._

_"I'm sorry." Rachel tries not to flinch when she sees Kurt wince when she shifted the bag to a better angle. The little glimpse of a bruise though, made her feel more guilty._

_"You just caught me surprised that's all." Kurt shifts to a better position and takes the bag off her hands, smiling up at her as he does so. But it falters when he sees that Rachel's really feeling awful about it. He shrugs before she pats her hand gently. "Just...just warn me next time, alright?"_

_"Okay." Rachel still felt horrible though. But she does feel relieved to see that Kurt isn't in any way angry at her. She watches him intently as he stands and fixes everything up before heading towards her and extending a hand._

_"Come on. We better get back out there. We don't want them thinking that we finally killed each other back here." It wasn't a secret that they hadn't quite gotten along and everyone knew it. It's really a miracle that they haven't really blown up to each other yet. But now, Rachel would like to think that things may start to get different. And as she takes his hand and he leads them out, Rachel thinks that yes, they would get along just fine._

_"Bet you enjoyed it though." Rachel playfully punches his shoulder and he gives a mock look of hurt before they burst out laughing together as they find themselves back on stage._

_"That I did."_

* * *

Kurt makes his way to his own room and changes his costume from a sharp dress suit to a rather casual attire. He changes quickly enough that he has the time to just sit at his vanity and stare at himself for even just a while, flinching as his fingers ghost over his cheek. Note to self: Remind Rachel to not hit him as hard. His cheek can only take so much before it bruises again.

He remembers how it had come as a shock to him when he found out that he'd been tapped for a role in one of the season's most talked about shows, and it being off-Broadway didn't hurt a bit. But it had come as a bigger surprise when he had found out that he was to play a straight guy (he had already resigned to the fact that he'll always be type casted, his voice alone would scare directors away from ever giving him the role variety he craved), and he's seen the script then, and he'd nearly passed out when he discovered that he'd been actually given a lead role.

The weighty material was like crack to him, but he was just as skeptical when he heard that he'd be playing opposite his brother's fiancée and she was none other than Ms. Rachel Berry.

_"Well here's your script." Kurt watches her with a wary eye as she hands him the papers. "It would be best if you browse through it, familiarize your lines. It contains some rather heavy material and I thought that -"_

_"Rachel, I'm an actor. Just like you."_

_"But you don't have my experience-"_

_"Let me just stop you right there," Kurt holds up a hand, and thankfully Rachel shuts up. "I've spent four years working in theater and while I may have worked behind the scenes and that being in the spotlight may be quite a new thing for me, I've been in this business long enough to know how these things work. I see it every day. Though it's fascinating really, how different your perspective might be when you're working behind the curtain and not in front of it."_

_"You're not the only one around here who knows a thing or two about theater so don't go around giving me a lecture on how to approach this." Kurt stops and takes a breath before he speaks again. "I'll deal with this my own way, and you…you go on and do your thing. I hope I made myself clear."_

_And Kurt's quite satisfied at how he rendered Rachel practically speechless. He knew he should have been kinder, but if he was ever going to work with her, he needed to take her down a peg or two considering how much of a diva the press is portraying her to be, how he remembers her to be._

_"I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_"Of course." And with that Kurt left. He could do this on his own, he's been doing things that way most of his life, and this is no different._

But, boy was he wrong.

Back then, Kurt couldn't imagine being in the same room as her (those family dinners could have done without her plaid ensembles) let alone play her husband. But work was work.

The first few rehearsals were a nightmare. Kurt couldn't even bring himself to hold her hand or kiss her cheek, though he did find it easy to go through the scripted arguments with her and the director saw this too. The writer had allowed them to take liberty in ad-libbing a few lines, that is if they stay within context which then resulted to a fairly realistic, sharp, and impressive verbal sparring considering both their language skills. And Kurt could only chuckle at the fact that this was how they started to get along, how the play started to get along. The dialogue was easy, it was the physical and intimate parts that took a lot of time to rehearse and they've spent more hours trying to make out just right than they'd like to admit.

He was nervous then because A) this was Rachel Berry, B) this was his step-brother's soon-to-be wife, and C) this was Rachel Berry. If that didn't scare the shit out of him, than it would be the fact that one day his nephew is gonna see this and they'd be having a very _very_ awkward conversation on why Uncle Kurt's kissing mommy.

_"You should get used to this, you know. We do eight shows a week." Kurt gives Rachel a scowl, putting as much distance as he could between them, using the script in his hand as a makeshift shield._

_"I am fully aware of that, yes."_

_"And we do play a married couple."_

_"Yes, there is that."_

_"And we do more than just kiss, you realize that?"_

_"How could I not? There's 5 pages dedicated to that alone."_

_"Then you better close that distance before Charles sees you and-"_

_"What is the meaning of this!" Both heads snapped towards the direction of the voice, and it took a lot for Kurt not to bolt of towards the other direction as he sees their not so happy director stomp towards them. When the stout man had reached them, Kurt wanted to shrink down and hide at the way the man was glaring at him. Rachel stifling a laugh behind him didn't help in the matter either._

_"What does your script say, Kurt?"_

_Kurt looked at the paper in his hand and shakily read the lines. Somewhere along them stated that Benjamin was to profess his love for his wife, apologizing for the wrong he did, and that when all is said and done, he would capture Anita's lips with his own..._

_"...and proceed to ravish her as if she were to disappear if he would ever let go." Kurt looked up at Charles incredulously, surprised to find that he had just said the next line in verbatim. He tries to blink back the shock, but he fails miserably. "And may I ask, what are you doing now?"_

_"Erm...kissing her?" Kurt swallows the lump in his throat, disbelieving at how his voice just hitched, before he turns to face a smiling Rachel. He tries hard not to snort as he sends her a glare as a reply._

_"Doesn't look anything like kissing to me." Charles turns back to the crew as he points towards the pair. "Does that look like kissing?"_

_Kurt could only sigh glumly as the obedient crew shook their heads. He stiffens when Charles' attention goes back to him. "Well, what are you waiting for!"_

_Kurt shifts in his place before he gingerly says his lines and quickly leans forward and gives her a peck on the lips and drawing back as fast as he can. He knows that wasn't enough that he's already readying himself for a verbal backlash. And it comes none to quickly._

_"What was that!" Kurt could feel the flush burning his cheeks. Rehearsing this scene for the first time in front of the crew really was a bad idea. "What are you? A chicken!"_

_He could hear the few snickers from the crew and it only fed to his embarrassment._

_"This is supposed to be a powerful scene. One that would grip the audience, reel them into the story. I want a kiss that so filled with passion, a kiss that can be felt by everyone in the room, man or woman." If the director hadn't been so pissed off, Kurt would have laughed at the way he flailed about, speaking the ways of love, an actually kissing his hand like no one's business; but now, he kinda feels a little bit nauseous. "This is your last chance to show the audience just how much you love your wife. I want a kiss that would express just how much you regret your actions; one that that would be imprinted deep into the audience's minds that when they go home, it's all they ever think about! That this is what this play is truly about! This is the time to-"_

_"Charles, I think it's best that maybe we could skip this part? Maybe give Kurt and I some time to rehearse this properly?" Never had Kurt expected that he would be so indebted to Rachel's voice than now. He feels her move, talking to the perturbed director, seemingly defending him and it's only when Kurt feels her hand on his arm does he realize that he's shaking. Charles looks back at him with a sneer before turning back to Rachel, waving a hand as if to give them permission. And it makes Kurt feel just a little too guilty. Time was running, and it wasn't a luxury they could afford. Opening night was just a few weeks away and they're wasting time because he can't get over himself and just kiss Rachel. He sees Rachel look at him rather apologetically and he shakes his head._

_"Charles, wait!" The director spun on his heel and crossed his arms, a stern look on his face. "I...I-we can do this now." Kurt sees Rachel shift beside him, her hand only gripping on his arm. "Let us run it again. We can do this."_

_There's a brief pause wherein Kurt thought that he might actually get shouted at again, but he sighs when he sees Charles nod and return to his seat at front._

_"Are you sure you're ready?" Rachel pulls him towards their marks, eyeing him warily. "We can still do this tomorrow if you want."_

_"I'm not exactly in the position to make demands now can I?" He smiles warmly to her to let her know that her gesture was not left unappreciated. Kurt barely hears the call to action, but he begins his lines anyway._

_They start off better than the last times, like they mean it this time, embodying the character as a whole that when they reached the point where they were to kiss, it comes as fluidly as it does on paper. This time it's not a peck, nor is it chaste that when they do break apart, it leaves them breathing heavily. And it's isn't as weird as he thought it would be. But when he sees her smiling up to him, he smirks just a little bit when he hears the others' positive response to the scene, that their work finally feels validated as it finally comes to a whole. They both turn to face Charles, whose looking like a lovesick puppy this time, and they both share a laugh at his affirmative exclamation and a call for break._

_"That wasn't so bad now was it?"_

_"Surprisingly, no."_

_"I think we might be on to something here. Something big." Rachel leans onto his shoulder as they sat on one of the prop couches and she hears him murmur an agreement. They sit there and just watch the crew move around, nodding appreciatively once a member would give them a thumbs up or smiles up at them because they too know that what they have here is something quite possibly...beautiful._

_"Wouldn't it be awkward though?" Rachel looks up to Kurt, his face serious as it usually was. "When our friends see this? I already have Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, and Tina lined up to see us opening night. And don't get me started with Finn...this is going to be awkward as it is."_

_"Finn's already seen the show. He should be over it by now." Rachel shrugs against him and gives Kurt a reassuring smile. "And our friends should know that this is all fiction. Though I think there will be the initial shock of finding us actually getting along, let alone play a married couple."_

_This time Kurt chuckles. He can almost see their reaction. But then a thought flickered through his mind that he just had to grab Rachel's hand when she started to get up. "Rachel? Who else have you invited to watch us...aside from Finn?"_

_"Oh, you know...just our friends." Kurt sends her a look that Rachel just had to sigh and sit back down, enumerating each one. "I got Brittany and Santana coming over, and Matt and Mike as well, oh and Puck is coming too...and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsb-or should I say Mrs. Schuester. And my dads, of course!"_

_And Rachel says this with so much excitement that Kurt could only groan and lean back on the couch. He turns to her momentarily when she calls back to him. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that Ms. Sylvester had called and said that she might be able to come. It's not very promising, I know."_

_And with that, Rachel disappears backstage._

_

* * *

_

Rachel walks onto the stage with natural instinct, bumping to nary a prop, and settles herself on one of the chairs in their 'living room'. She watches Kurt stand at the sidelines, and it almost brings a laugh out of her to see his disheveled form, his shirt so loosely buttoned, his hair sticking up in odd places. It was so in character, yet so unusual, especially for someone like Kurt. But she sees him smile at her and she smiles back before readying herself as the curtain starts to rise and the bright lights assaulting her vision once more.

And with three silent beats...the show is again.

* * *

They were well into the second act, and the plot just became thicker and thicker, both actors on stage unleashing their talent to the world. Finn could hear the gasps, the 'oohs' and the 'ahhs' and he couldn't help but smile proudly at his family onstage. They've really gotten together, he thinks, as he watches his brother effortlessly cross the stage to a sobbing Rachel, and just holding her there as she breaks down in front of him.

And watching them together now, it's breathtaking. One in a sense that when Rachel and Kurt do try and get along enough to do a show without throttling each other is a feat and a play worthy in itself of a Tony; and two, was that Finn didn't feel anything negative at all as he watches his stepbrother make out with his fiancée. It was _that _good. He would even go as far as to say that he'd gladly come back and watch the show again, and maybe even drag his friends over for another viewing (though Finn doesn't think there'd be any difficulty there...well, maybe for Puck). And knowing Kurt, he probably has tickets he could conjure at the last minute because right now, his brother is a star. And those who cannot see it are just blind. And anyone who says that Rachel isn't one either could just lump it.

Finn doesn't even mind the way Mercedes has a vice-grip around his left arm as she futiley tries to stop her tears from flowing. Even he could feel the telltale prickle in his eyes, and he could tell that Quinn (ever the observant one) was starting to notice, but is graciously saved by an exclamation from Puck.

"Oh, hell no."

"Would you keep it down? It's rude." Quinn hisses at Puck, her eyes still glued to the scene in front of her, and Puck only throws her a look before his ears perk up at a sound. "Did Berry just _whimper_?"

"T-they _are_ going at it p-pretty good." Artie whips his head toward Tina, wariness in his eyes. _Since when did she start to stutter again!_

"She never whimpered with me." Puck mutters and Quinn hits him on the arm. But just when Puck was about to protest, Quinn turns to Finn and mock whispers, "I don't whimper with him either."

"Hey!" The satisfied smirk that's plastered on his bestfriend's and wife's faces did not sit well with Puck, but just when he was about to speak, he was cut off again.

"I whimpered a lot when Kurt and I made out…" All their heads, and possibly some of the people behind them turned to Brittany, whose looking positively entranced by the scene. "What? It's true. His kisses are so_...whimperable_."

"Is that even a word?" Santana mutters but decides to not make a big deal out of it when Brittany puts her head on her shoulder.

"Rachel sure looks like she's having fun." This time, Matt spoke up, earning a nod from Mike.

"That's because my boy can bring it!" Mercedes gives Tina a little high-five that earns them an eye roll from Artie.

"Finn, dude. I can't believe you're down with this."

"You should wait 'til they sleep together." Finn turns to Puck with a grin. The guy really was getting worked up, and his reply only garnered him a slap on the arm from Quinn. "Finn!"

Down the line, the Schuesters are content watching the play, unknowing if the rukus that's starting just beside them. For Will, watching his two brightest stars take on Broadway filled him with joy. And they're doing wonderfully too, playing off eachother with such ease that it continued to baffle him. But as he feels Emma grab on to his arm as she wipes away her tears and cheers on as the curtain finally falls, Will just takes it as it is.

And when the final curtain call comes, and Kurt and Rachel finally emerge from the sidelines, Will could see the comraderie, the bond that these two have formed with one another as another wave of applause ring throughout the theater. And there's no denying now, as they take the final bow hand in hand, his kids have finally grown up. And that at this point, no one's going to stop them. And this just brings a smile to his face.

"Can we watch this everyday?" Emma whispers to her husband, but before Will could reply, a voice that was all too familiar pervaded his ears, and the two could only jump in surprise.

"That is positively the most perverted thing I have ever heard." And there, just at the seat behind them, sat one Sue Sylvester, sitting quite regally in her purple tracksuit, with pearls and a brooch to match. "Positively disgusting."

"I-I didn't mean it that way." Emma held on to Will, shaking her head.

"Oh calm down, Wilma. I was merely pointing to the fact that you watching this play everyday would mean that the people would have to endure watching you wipe your snot on your husband's sleeve every night, and I just cannot let that happen. We don't want to drive away the theater goers now do we, JT?" Sue watches Emma jump away, muttering apologies to Will as he tries hard not to look disgusted at the stickiness on his sleeve. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go backstage to congratulate Ladyface and that Streisand-wannabe of yours on their well-earned Tony awards."

"But Sue, award season isn't til June."

"Oh, William. Hasn't your life at McKinley ever taught you to never underestimate the power of Sue Sylvester?" She says with a flair. "If Ladyface and Streisand wants a Tony...then those kids are getting Tonys."

And with that, Sue left leaving William, for the first time in his life, grinning.

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N: I hate writer's block...don't you? For those of you who follow my other story 'Crossroads', I want you guys to know that I'm halfway done with it...but I still can't find a way to end the chapter, so I'm kinda stuck due to the aforementioned block. But I hope you guys hang tight, I've got a couple of weeks to spare and I plan to spend it writing and finishing all my one-shots and my WIPs. But I hope this fic can at least stave you guys off.**

**And as usual, reviews are appreciated :D  
**


End file.
